


Sleepwalking

by YourMadnessExcites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Death Eaters, Draco born in winter, Drarry, God forgive me for this fanfic, Harry Lives With The Malfoys, Harry and Draco meet differently, Harry born in summer, Hogwarts, Loose family ties between Black Family and Potter Family, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Non-blood brothers Draco and Harry, Older Harry, Prophecy, Slytherin Harry, Unbreakable Vow (Harry Potter), Weird Plot Shit, Younger Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMadnessExcites/pseuds/YourMadnessExcites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is brought up through a different childhood and sorted into Slytherin house and this along with inevitable dangers may lead him down a dark path as he must battle internal fears and still encounter the Dark Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Painful for Pansy

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternative universe Drarry (Draco/Harry) and Pabini (Harry/Blaise) fanfiction that occurs at Hogwarts amongst other locations. Harry, himself, and his relationships with almost everyone may change, especially with the Malfoys, Ron and Hermione as he develops through a different childhood. This fanfiction may become dark, you've been warned.

Harry stared out the window of the Express train as the low temperature smeared their touch along the looking glass. Grey objects swooshed away into the nothingness of the almost exhausted evening light. He was curled in the corner, nothing but a handkerchief as black as the vast galaxy was horridly folded in his lap. Few crumples from what use to be Treacle tarts linger inside as he rubs his thumb across the Malfoy crest.

The underlying burn sizzled beneath Harry’s scar as he glanced across at the companions with whom he shared the carriage. Across from him sat Malfoy with Pansy as her voice mainly occupied the area, malicious smile widened as she boasted about something to a half attentive Malfoy that searched through a Bertie Bot’s box grumbling something about ‘peasant snacks’.  
To the left of the pale, green eyed teenager sat a somewhat collective Blaise with a novel in hand that focused on potions. There was a slight furrow of his eyebrows as if he sensed someone’s sight on him and immediately glanced adjacent from him. The Express pulled to a sudden halt. Pansy who’d been jerked forward grasped hold of the seat and had caught glimpse of the random eye contact and Harry groaned in response as if foreseeing Pansy’s obnoxiousness. 

“Is that a crush I see there Harrieta?”

“Coming from Draco’s number one stalker, that’s a bit priceless.”

Pansy’s pug nose crinkled as the heat of her embarrassment was evident in her slightly chubby cheeks.

Blaise closed his book, with the vestige hint of a smile as he chuckled shamelessly, for Blaise was not one to hide his amusement in any situation.  
Pansy stood in her follow fashion of Draco as he reached for the handle that opened to the train’s hallway.

“Hmm, seems Potter’s found himself a boyfriend Pansy, I can hear the wedding bells already.” 

The blonde yanked back the handle and stuck himself hallway out as he called for Crabb and Goyle from the opposite carriage and they appeared, Theodore in tow.

The gang of Slytherins stumbled towards the exit and onto the doorstep of Hogwarts. Harry breathed in the fresh air and glanced out and up at the smoke that swayed away in the atmosphere above the train. There was something nostalgic about returning to Hogwarts, like when you’ve been away on vacation for too long and homesickness strikes. His hands are still grasping and releasing the safety handles when an almost lifeless voice mumbled clearly,

“Any time would be sufficient, preferably before I grow as old as Dumbledore.”

Harry exhaled and faltered in his walking, Blaise granting him an unhelpful push out of his way. He stumbled but acquired his footing once again with a glare directed at the taller student who was busy occupied with surveying his appearance in the reflection of the train’s mirror. 

Exasperated, Harry caught his gaze once again, this time intentional, but paled slightly. The left corner of his lip quirked up dangerously and the nearby reflection of lanterns casted an eerie overshadow on his eyes. Harry shivered at the sight, considering Blaise's average gaze was usually viewed as worse than a Basilisk.

 

Later that night, Harry stared at the crackling fire in the Slytherin common room. With the flick of his wrist its colour would change from silver to green and back to a fiery orange until he leaned back. His head faced the ceiling and green irises lagged as sleep deprivation buzzed beneath. He hugged himself, the chills of the dungeon quite present. 

The lightest of footsteps caused him to loll his head until it was hanging off the edge of the comfortable chair. Blaise’s eyes were the first to come into view besides the bodily shadow. The flames flickered in his dark eyes and Harry’s already sleep deprived state had convinced him of dreams or hallucinations.  
The figure divided into two and formed back into one repeatedly until Harry wasn’t quite sure what he was seeing anymore. Flashes of Voldemort twitching’s head erratically moved at inhumane speed and when something grasped his shoulder, Harry scrambled back and collapsed onto the cold floor. Birds began smashing themselves against what was an enchanted mirror that reflected the outside.

They continuously smashed themselves repeatedly, over and over with broken appendages and blood stained splatters painted across the glass. Harry’s breath becomes laboured as he dives for his wand just in time as the figure rounds the chair. The screeches of the black birds mixed in with the earlier sound of train tracks when a voice calls out,

“Augamenti!”

Harry sputtered, coughing with palms flat against the floor attempting to catch his breath.

Chest heaving lightly, he glanced up at a smug looking Pansy, “Embarrass me in front of Draco again, I dare you foureyes.”

Harry opened his mouth, just about ready to curse her in every way possible when Pansy whipped her wand forward but was interrupted with a “langlock”.

“Try not to make such a nuisance out of yourself Pansy. It’s too early for your nonsense.”

Blaise rubbed his eyes with his freehand and held a thrashing Pansy by what Harry assumed to be the Levicoupus incantation. 

Harry stumbled to his feet and reached forward with his wand, teeth gritted in anger.

“Don’t be a sodding idiot.”

Blaise glanced back over his shoulder at Harry with a less than unimpressed expression. Harry lowered his wand, cast a quick drying spell on himself and collapsed back into the chair, narrowed eyes at Pansy.

“T-Th-anks.” 

“Didn’t do it for you, I just couldn’t sleep with all her racket.”

Harry laughed dryly considering that was the closest thing to a ‘you’re welcome’ he was probably ever going to get or Blaise would ever grant someone.

Blaise whipped his wand back and forth in consideration as Harry cringed as if he could still hear the birds.

“I have an idea…only thing, we’ll need an invisibility spell or potion.”

Harry caught a glimpse of the sinister look in his eye, contemplating.

“Come on Potter. I don’t have all night, I do need my beauty sleep.” 

Blaise drawled on in a sarcastic tone.

They snuck through the corridors of Hogwarts, the meowing of Mrs. Norris echoing in the distance had them on their toes. Eventually, they were out in the open night, covered from all. 

“Walk a couple yards.” Blaise ordered as Harry removed his invisibility cloak.  
Harry narrowed his eyes in confusion but walked backwards, glancing back every few seconds because they were near the forest.  
Blaise flicked his wrist back and then forward with a snicker and Pansy when flying towards Harry.

“Levicoupus!” Harry screeched as quietly as he could, wand up as he caught his breath.

“Blaise! Are you insane?!”  
He shrugged lightly like it wasn’t a big deal. Harry side glanced at Pansy, a bit intrigued with the look of fear on her face. He couldn’t actually curse her but terrifying her wouldn’t be too bad right?

Probably the most unconventional form of revenge Harry’s ever taken part in, went on for the rest of the night. They practiced their accuracy for Quidditch tossing her back and forth until she eventually passed out.

Blaise released the loud mouthed girl and she collapsed on the grass.  
Harry dropped himself onto the grass on his back, quite exhausted wiping some sweat from his forehead while Blaise seated himself almost elegantly. He yawned and stretched a bit, 

“We should probably head back.” Despite his usually calm tone, Blaise huffed.  
“Obliviate?” Harry asked questioningly, despite having Malfoy protection, this was even unconventional in Slytherin terms but Blaise once again seemed quite his normal self.

Blaise shook his head, “I have a better idea. An amusing one at that.”

"Nightio Realitio."


	2. We Fall From Ourselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a beta.

Harry kicked off the sheets from his body and rolled onto his side. Less warm, he curls more into his self and releases a tired groan when someone shakes his shoulder. A little annoyed, he swats the hand away and then digs his fingers deeper into the pillow beneath his head, it wasn’t not as soft as the ones at Malfoy Manor but not far from. 

“He won’t wake.” 

Mumbled Crabbe, puffing his cheeks.

Adjusting his tie while seated on the bed across from Harry’s, Malfoy glared at the sleeping form. The boy had a terrible habit of oversleeping, usually only when he stayed up too late but Draco just assumed that the train ride had tired him out.

He ignored it while searching through the chest of drawers for one of his black sweater vests. He dug continuously and slammed the draw shut in irritation at the revelation that he had left them in one of his trunks. Breakfast was beginning shortly and Malfoy just wasn’t in the mood this morning, considering that his hair kept falling into his face because he couldn’t find his hair gel and he wasn’t about to waste time rummaging through his trunks.  
He strode across the room and shoved Crabbe out of the way.  
The shorter boy rolled his eyes, face forced into an angry face similar to a pug and followed Goyle to the common room.

“Potter, get up.” Malfoy shook his shoulder roughly but the sleeping one slapped his hand away.  
Eyebrows furrowed, Malfoy grasped onto the handles of the top draw of Harry’s chest of draws and yanked it out of place, allowing it to slam heavily against the ground. Soon enough, the rest followed and Harry covered his head with his pillow and cursed furiously in his mind. 

This wasn’t the first of Draco’s morning wake up calls that Harry had to suffer through. Generally, there was a forty/sixty chance that Draco woke up in either a good mood or not which usually influenced Harry, considering that Harry was usually a deep sleeper who refused to be woken before 11:30 A.M. and attempted to curse any house elf that dared to wake him in his half drunken state.

So far, Malfoy was the only one capable of getting him to wake up…though not in the best way possible.  
“I swear to Merlin Potter,” Draco bent down to grab one of Harry’s sweater vests and returned to the bed, “If you don’t get up this instant.”

Malfoy raised his hand back with the vest and began to smack Potter repeatedly, who in his state had risen his hands to cover his face as he knew he’d awoken the wrath of the dragon.

“Alright, you made your freaking point!” Harry shouted angrily in a husky tone that sounded terrifying.

Their shouting at each other had awoken any late sleepers amongst both the boy and girl dormitories of Slytherin and everyone in the common room any vestige of drowsiness they had left. Maybe even Salazar twitched in his grave a bit.

 

“Git.” Harry gritted at Malfoy who stood in front his mirror, yanking Harry’s vest over his head and then patting it off with a displeased look at all the dust.

“Prat.” Malfoy sneered back in the mirror and turned around his hands on his hips as Harry slowly dragged himself out of bed.

“Next time don’t be such an entitled brat and just unpack your own shit.” Potter stood, stretching with his back to Malfoy who swiped his glasses off the side table and departed. 

 

After an interesting adventure of showering, dressing and finding his way to the great hall without glasses, Harry was about ready to commit murder. Blurry sighted, he shoved the door opened only to realize breakfast had already ended. He came onto his first class at least five minutes late and stumbled in. The morning was proving that the rest of the day would be extremely hot as the class was really warm even with the windows open. Professor Binns droned as Harry searched for a seat in the crowd of sleeping heads and whatnot distracted students besides that bushy haired girl from Gryffindor. 

Harry sat in front of Theodore and Blaise but behind Malfoy and Crabbe.   
He kicked at Malfoy under the table and hissed,

“Give me back my glasses you twat.”

“As soon as you give me back my bloody hair gel.”

Harry narrowed his eyes in aggravation and Malfoy only snickered because he knew Potter could barely see anything. Despite such, he retrieved it from his pants pocket and tossed them with a “Here, now give it back.”  
Harry adjusted his spectacles as Blaise slid into the seat beside him. Now that Harry could see, Theodore was fast asleep with his head rested in his folded arms, a bit of hair moving every time he exhaled and a hand hanging off the desk.

Crabbe was scribbling at his parchment in an attempt to sketch a goblin or giant and Malfoy was regarding Blaise with a questionable look.

“Since when are you the sociable type?”

Blaise barely placed effort into his gaze towards Malfoy and turned himself sideways to face Potter instead.

“You don’t have to make yourself the center of everything Malfoy…it’s tedious.”

Harry had to cover his mouth with a fist in a pretend cough as some chuckles were released. 

Blaise was leaning his face into a clenched fist and a half smile quirked a little but not enough to be noticeable unless you were looking for it until a blanket mask fell back on when Malfoy made a disgusted sound in his throat and turned back around, quite steamed.

Blaise glanced at Harry and a few seconds later Harry returned the favour. Blaise’s eyes weren’t as exasperated as usual but they more resembled the times when he flipped through a potions book in study. They seemed a little more calm, probably the day’s warm weather could even affect the normally stoic Zabini.

“Pansy’s been a mess for the morning so far.”

He says with a minute hint of mischievous in his tone. 

“Oh yeah, you never explained the spell to me…” 

Harry says a loud, more to himself than Blaise. 

“I found it while I was in one of the libraries. She won’t remember what happened as a memory, she’ll keep reliving it as a nightmare instead. The crueler the individual, the worst the dreams.” 

And in that moment, Harry could see something in Blaise that was quite intriguing to him, promisingly dark.

 

Weeks later, drowning in homework, Potter yawned and closed all his books shut in exhaustion. 

“Finished?” Malfoy questioned, looking quite drained himself.

Potter nodded as he leaned back into his chair, arms folded behind his head and Malfoy rested his chin on the pile of parchment stacked on top of one of his textbooks.

The rain was pouring outside, thundering at the windows and the only light in the library were the candles mounted on the walls. Harry gathered his belongings as did Malfoy and there was an atmosphere of gloom that seemed to encase them together. 

Malfoy wasn’t quite himself, both tired because of the day and thoughts that weigh down on him. His posture suffered as a result, shoulders hunched forward in such a way that would cause Lucius to wipe him with his cane in disapproval. 

Part of his collar was sticking out of once again one of Harry’s vest, his shirt was hanging out of his pants, robes had been discarded since afternoon’s classes ended and his white sleeves had been rolled back to his forearms.  
Though not the same could be said for Harry since at Hogwarts he always seemed at least a bit untidy but at the moment he stilled seemed neater than Malfoy. 

They’d been about halfway to their common room when Harry could’ve sworn he heard someone scream.

“Did you hear that?”

“Potter, I’m too sodding tired for your crazy antics at this hour.”

This time he heard it again and took off running in Potter fashion to which Malfoy cursed angrily before chasing after him.

“If I had a bloody galleon for every single time you-…” Draco muttered as he reached closer to Harry who was standing by the open doorway.

“Potter why aren’t you listening to me?! I know you can bloody well hear me talking to y…”

His mouth fell quiet at the sight of Harry’s face, quite perplexed. 

Harry could hear the blonde distantly like the background music in one of those muggle elevators but his mind was far away. There was a crowd, crescent shaped a foot or two away from the stairs where Draco and he stood.  
Seconds later, Madame Pomfrey was rushing pass them and some fellow students from a mixture of houses had a cloth gurney were trailing behind. 

 

That night, the Slytherin common room was a bit more silent, especially so amongst the girls as Millicent, Daphne and Tracey were huddled together in front the fire. Blaise said nothing, more interested in his book than Pansy’s jump off the tower and Harry did not attempt to strike up a conversation. 

Conflicted, Harry left the common room quietly and returned to his shared room. He removed his robes, white and pants, opting to instead remain in his grey, underpants and yanking on a long sleeved, black sweater with the Slytherin emblem.   
Having heard the rustle, Draco raised his head about to complain but was caught by a yawn.  
Harry had just kicked the clothes under his bed and opened the window slightly, feeling the mist on his face. Draco turned his back, but reluctantly slipped out of bed and dragged himself to Harry. He watched the boy whose green eyes seemed a bit more lime under the moon’s touch and the forever out of control mess that he’d dare call hair.

“Need help jumping too? I wouldn’t mind giving you a hand.”

Harry gave him a dull eyed glance and looked back out into the night’s howling.

“Not now Malfoy…”

The blonde ran his fingers through his gel free hair and soft hair with a sigh.

“Don’t be too much of a wuss…everything will work out. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d rather spend my time sleeping than moping.”

Though after everyone had retreated to bed and all lights were out, Malfoy rolled over on his side, staring at the lime eyed boy by the window who seemed deep in contemplation.


	3. Aftermath of Temptation, Or Is It Just The Beginning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors, I have no beta. Also, does anyone have any favourite Drarry songs?

The next day, while students of all houses lounged about in their common rooms still in their pajamas, the prefects appeared and instructed that until further notice classes would be cancelled for the day. Thus, begin the three day weekend of Friday to Sunday for the Hogwarts students.  
Other than Theodore Nott in the Slytherin house, Malfoy was the only other students sleeping amongst the male dormitory. Everyone had left their beds to study, enjoy the rest of the day and or practice Quiddich or if you were in Slytherin possibly visit Pansy before or after such. Harry hadn’t visited Pansy, he didn’t feel like he had much of a right to, besides the fact that they weren’t friends.

Malfoy who had fell asleep to the sight of the Potter boy near the window had been dozing away until about noon that day.

Malfoy dragged his exhausted body down to the showers and stripped, leaving his night clothes on one of the benches and left his towel hanging on the door. Back to the shower he groaned at the warmth and rolled his slouched shoulders back. The morning was late and he knew he’d missed the first periods of the day but the most he’d probably get was a scolding from his godfather which in itself was its own punishment.

He gritted his teeth as thoughts of Death Eaters and the Dark Lord lingered through his mind and his body trembled bit, surprised to be unnerved so easily at this hour but then again the drowsiness of sleep hadn’t left him which was evident as he hadn’t heard the footsteps.  
Harry hummed lightly at the steam.

“Malfoy?”

The blonde who had his hand over his mouth inhaled deeply and attempted to relax as he spoke.

“What do you want Potter, aren’t they serving lunch in the hall at this hour?”

Harry sat down on the bench, a bit tired himself and leaned his head back against the stoned wall, “Yes but classes have been cancelled for the day…”

Malfoy shut off the shower, wrapped himself with the dark green towel and strolled out.   
He raised a questioningly eyebrow, “Pansy?”

“Pansy.” Harry replied dryly, “You missed the mail. Narcissa and Lucius wanting us home for Christmas…not much beyond the usual.”

Draco nodded formerly and after a few seconds Potter was about to leave, to allow him his privacy when he was stopped.

“Harry, wait a minute…”

Harry gulped, clutching onto the door because despite them being practically family, he was still a Potter and Draco was still a Malfoy.

And Malfoy usually had two main methods of getting information out of Harry, it was either violent and raucous or calm and collective; the latter was more uncomfortable.

He turned stiffly, watching the blonde who had his arms folded, watching him quite closely, “What happened to Pansy?”

The question was direct, accusing and Harry turned to face him, mimicking his posture with ease.   
The Princes of Slytherin regarded one another.

“How should I know? She’s not my stalker.”

Malfoy snickered, “True, you do seem to prefer tall, brooding and obsessed with Potions books as of late.”

Harry laughed but it didn’t reach his eyes, “Somehow I forget how obnoxious you are sometimes, but then I remember who you are.”

Malfoy folded his clothes before picking them up, “Once you bring home a pureblood, Father doesn’t care much.” 

Harry scoffed, ears a tad rosy and walked alongside Malfoy as they headed back to their dorm, “We all know that Blaise is only interested in himself.”

 

Harry hadn’t seen Blaise during the day but around dinner while he sat next to Malfoy, he had glanced around the Slytherin tables about twice in sight of him and then back at the Great Hall’s doors about trice.

“Potter, he’s not here so can you quit looking around like you have no owner. It’s distracting and it makes my company look less than pristine.”

Harry give him an annoyed once over and sighed, looking at his food with little interest.

Then something struck him, before he elbowed Malfoy after he removed something extremely tiny from his pocket.

Malfoy’s spoon slipped from his palm and toppled into the soup due to his half absent-mindedness, some drops flying back onto him.

“Goddamn it Potter!” He screeched and some people glanced their way.

Harry tried to stay serious and apologize but he laughed behind his hand before he decided to return the item later.

“You think this is funny you little cretin!”

“Quite hilarious actually but not that exciting.”

“I’ll give you damn humour, scarface.”

“I could always use a good laugh, snapdragon.”

Harry smiled widely at the blonde whose cheeks flared a bit as he pushed his soup away in aggravation.

The door’s opening caught Harry’s eyesight as he leaned to the side of Malfoy who stared confused at the boy before he turned around.

Blaise strolled through the dining hall, nonchalant as always as he settled besides Theodore closer to the end of Harry’s table. Harry stared at him, chewing his lip in contemplation.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, face resting in his open palm, “You know, I never thought of you as the pining type Potter.” 

But Harry hadn’t heard a word because he was already on his feet walking away. 

“Fucking Potter.”

Malfoy heaved deeply in irritation.

The exchange between the two was short and Harry was already back, climbing back into his seat, “What were you saying?”

Malfoy stared at him with a pointed look then just grabbed a small pastry and sighed before chewing into it, too tired, “Nothing Potter, not worth the repetition.’

That was the end of their dinner conversation as Harry ate some treacle tarts and Malfoy spoke with Crabbe and Goyle.

Later that evening about midnight, Harry crawled out of bed and pulled on a big, baggy, grey t-shirt and black, silky lounge pants before tip toeing out into the common room where he found Blaise sitting in a single chair near the fire.

At sight, Blaise stood and they walked out into the corridor while Harry rubbed his eye; invisibility cloak in hand. Blaise smiled slightly because Potter reminded him of a little child.  
Once they were outside, far from being overhead, they sat near the outskirts of the forest.

“You never told me that the spell would make her throw herself off the tower.”

“Potter, that was of her own accord.”   
Blaise raised a hand to calm Harry because he could see the fire raising in his throat, “I’m just saying that she could’ve been having her own issues and the nightmares added pressure.”

Harry still a bit lively nodded in understanding, “Fine…just-we need to sort out how to remove the spell, I’m guessing you do?”

Blaise nodded, “I’ll deal with it when I get a chance. I doubt he’d be moving from the infirmary anytime soon but Pompfrey probably has a close eye on her.”

A rustle from within the forest caught Harry’s attention and he stared in wonder. 

“Probably a bad idea, but I’d love to go in there…At least once.”

“Ignoring one’s possible death could indeed assist in convincing that it’s safe.”

Blaise stood and began walking into the trees.

“Where are you going?” Harry should’ve come off scared but he began to stand and follow hesitantly.

Blaise half-smiled before turning to disappear into the shadowing trees.  
Harry gulped, digging his nails into the nearest tree in hesitance before taking off into the woods after Blaise.


	4. Reptile Versus Reptile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, sorry for any mistakes. Feedback welcomed.

No one could guess the number of times Potter's head had lolled forward almost slamming into his desk.

The same would go for the flashes of lightning that plagued the sky so hellishly as if the sky spirits were dancing feverishly above the mortals in excitement of what was yet to come.

Eventually the boy gave up, head collapsing onto arms as he slipped into absolute darkness. 

Crabb and Goyle caught sight and levitated Potter's glasses away and began magically drawing a fake mustache on him.

Malfoy's smile was tiny as he laughed, knowing the boy who probably throw a fit about how he should've done something.

The fiendish blonde glanced over at his fellow classmates aimlessly and metallic eyes focused on Zabini when the class was dismissed.

He left the green eyed boy at the wrath of Crabb and Goyle before gathering his belongings and following Zabini a little bit curiously. Wondering if he was the cause of Potter's sleep deprivation.

Malfoy attempted to follow his peer along the over crowded corridors of Hogwarts, which was quite difficult knowing the endless passageways and tunnels until he thought he'd almost lost the other Slytherin who he'd a glimpse of entering the infirmary quarters.

He probably wasn't of the best character but he could sense something sinister miles away after having grown up under his father for so long.

He cracked the door slightly, after making sure the corridor was clear when everyone had been officially dismissed for the day.

Not assisted with the best of views, Malfoy stepped in quietly, probably the most silent he'd ever been here glancing left and right.

There was something about the other male that didn't sit too well with him, which was confirmed by what eventually caught his eyes.

 

Few evening after that, Draco sat along one of the open corridors with a very expensive journal in hand.

The book was olive green with silvers that laced along the cover and back with images of serpents of sterling that reflected just right in the evening light.

His sleeves which had eventually been rolled back had splotches of dark spots like his hands from the charcoal. 

His mind hadn't been at ease since he was about two years old but with another issue added to his script, he wasn't quite sure how to restructure all the characters which left him with one palm flat against the book as he sketched with the other.

A nervous sweat had broken out across his forehead, down his chest lightly but majorly across his mid back and the beads trickled down his skin like fire ants.

He stared over at the labelled off pitch, eyes narrowed in focus as he spotted his particular Slytherin of interest.

Messy hair like a bird's nest and feline like cat eyes focus on the game until practice had finally been ended by Slytherin's Quiddich Captain after about two hours.

Harry wiped the sweat from his face, laughing at something one of his companions said. 

The dark haired boy hadn't known the blonde was outside, shivering from the cold sweat but as he began walking up the pathway with team mates who dispersed themselves into groups he caught sight and ran up.

Draco, crouched stared blankly as Harry walked closer, a bit awkwardly.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

They greeted each other in silence besides the howling wind as Harry heaved himself up onto the same stone way a bit of same between Draco. 

Harry strummed his fingers on his boom's handle before glancing over,

"What're you drawing?"

Steel met Earth as they swayed gingerly amongst one another in waltz in a swallow creak.

The blonde with the almost harsh yet otherworldly features turned back, eyeing around in assurance before tossing his sketchbook back over at Harry who caught it clumsily.

Harry flipped through the various drawings. Some were of Malfoy Manor and its orchards, along with those of friends, some of even known Death Eaters and then a few self portraits and one or two of Harry.

As he flipped further, a few images were darker as he lightly trailed his fingers amongst the shading. There were even a few dragons in the making and he found himself lost in the fire.

The smoke seemed almost real as if he leaned in too close, he would choke on the ashes or smell of its pollution.

"Satisfied?"

Asked the silver-eyed dragon with its sharp tongue.

The Basilisk narrowed its gaze as the evening's sun scurried away to avoid the tension between the two reptilian beasts.

Harry ran a hand over his mouth and chuckled but it was raspy, dry and lacked any humour.

"If I cared enough, I would probably question the sarcasm but I'll just leave it at that."

He spoke as he continued flipping through the journal and despite his dismissal, he knew that wouldn't be enough to silence the wrath of the dragon.

"I believe a bit of sarcasm is needed especially to lighten the mood when you go about poisoning classmates. Obnoxious as they may be."

"And you think I'm poisoning our classmates?"

He raised an eyebrow, actually amused enough to turn to face Draco, back against a pillar.

"Considering the fact that Blaise had been adding something to Pansy's recovery potions for weeks before she returned to classes, I'd safely assume you at least know something's wrong."

It was slight but there was a twitch as he regarded his counter part,

"We both know you could be brash and impulsive, don't go jumping to conclusions."

"I understand why you'd want to mess with Pansy but something's off about her and you know it...Or is he so far up your arse Potter that you can't think straight."

Malfoy smirked as Harry glanced around even though he knew no one was around but their shadows on the wall from the self illuminating lights.

"Shut your mouth Malfoy."

His broom had been tossed to the ground and he was standing up with a start, fiery emeralds and flushed cheeks.

"Or what? I'll be next Saint Potter?"

Draco had that cocky grin on his face that could infuriate Harry to his core at times.

Unfortunately this was one of those times as the punch Harry through at Draco caught him dead in the right eye and he was knocked to his feet.

The fair headed male tackled him to the ground as he struggle in the mud.  
Potter had gotten in a few punches before Draco had bitten his wrist and rolled them over so that he was on top.

Wrist raised high, he began to pound into Harry's relentlessly as his hair kept falling into his eyes with the movement.

Chest heavily, he just gripped the other boy's robes at front and lifted his head off the ground and banged it a couple of times into the dirt before he stumbled back to his feet and spit out some blood.

He stared down at Potter who licked his busted lower lip, taking deep breaths.

"Satisfied?"  
He breathed, mimicking Malfoy's voice as he closed his eyes in irritation and exhaustion.

"Quite."  
The Dragon flicked his aching knuckles and rubbed their blood away at his slacks.

 

Steam filled the showers and no one dared to enter after the fellow Slytherins had seen their fate, battered and disorderly.

They shared the stalls next to one another as the water poured heavily in each. Both princes sported bruises but unfortunately for Malfoy, his pale skin held them deeper, a bit more intimate than Harry's.

Probably due to the fact that Harry had naturally developed with a heavier, physical body mass with broader shoulders while his limbs were more on the elongated and slender end of the spectrum.

Malfoy had been the first out, stretching as he collapsed onto the bench.

His whole being seemed to weigh down on him and all he craved was a good night's rest. 

Harry eventually came out in his blue towel watching Draco as he surveyed what some rouge punches had caused.

Deep purple was festering under Draco's skin in sprinkled splashes. It made his skin appear like a work of art as Harry squinted his eyes in thought.

He rubbed them a bit and walked over, snatching his glasses from the bench and placing them on. He could see them more clearly now and the light hints of blue on his ashen face were visible.

"Don't look so cheeky...Father will hear about this."

"I've been kicking your arse since we were six, I doubt he'd pick now to be interested."

They exhaled at the same time.

"Just don't do anything stupid Potter. We can't trust anyone but each other...Not until we figure out a way out of this sodding prophecy."


	5. Hazy Hallucination and Casual Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am extremely sorry for any errrors, I'm just too tired to re-read this chapter because I've been busy lately, feedback is appreciated.

Harry's hair blew lightly due to the gentle breeze. The night's air was crisp and chilly due to the earlier drizzle.

He shook his head, back and forth, tiny dew drops flicking at Blaise's face.

"Harry." 

Blaise practically growled in annoyance as he concentrated on his potion making.

They were out in the forest but not too deep, warded with concealment charms. 

He made a silent noise in apology as he inspected his bruised wrist meticulously.

Harry'd healed the discolouring in his face and the back of his head only gave off a dull ache but his lip was still busted and he'd left behind the teeth marks of his own accord. 

Call him disturbingly nostalgic but it'd reminded him of a few childhood memories shared with Draco, which involved obnoxious shouting and fighting which usually ceased when Narcissa threatened to request Lucius come home early from work.

Harry then raised his head when Blaise had instructed him to pass some of the mushrooms that's been wrapped up in cloth and settled besides him.

He watched as Blaise's eyebrows furrowed like Harry had come to know and he relaxed back on his palms, never really growing tired of the other.

"Draco's been chewing me out over Pansy. He saw you, complaining about how she's gotten worse."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, 

"And here I thought I was being careful," 

before mixing the potion at hand until it became an electric blue and bubbled almost vigorously.

"He says you've been poisoning her...is that true?"

Harry peered over into the cauldron, catching a vague hint of pollen in the atmosphere. 

"Do you usually take everything Draco says as law? If he were a wand, his core would be of temperament."

"And yours of vanity or arrogance, your point?"

Blaise gave him a pointed look, to which Harry smiled lightly before bursting into a huge grin and laughed.

He could see the slight tremble of Blaise's lips at the corner and he leaned over, hands on his shoulders and shook him, 

"Come on Blaise, it's not like your self obsession is this big secret that no ones knows about." 

Harry's laughter became quieter and quieter till it almost became something like a bashful chuckle as his palms came to rest parallel on the other boys' upper arms.

There was a calling of birds in the sky and Harry stared in spite of himself as the potion's oceanic light cast itself over Blaise who granted Potter less than a smile with his lips but more with his eyes.

"I didn't poison her, at least not intentionally. I was just experimenting with my potions if that makes you feel better."

Harry nodded, licked his lips in nervousness and returned his hands to himself, not even sure he'd registered what had been said to him.

Blaise seemed to notice the odd notion in Potter's averted eyes,

"Are you sick Potter?"

"Yes. Just a bit of a headache."

Blaise set his stirrer aside and placed his palm then the back of his hand against Potter's forehead in consideration,

"Maybe I'll make something for you if I ever grow bored enough."

He swatted his hand away and yawned, a bit uneasy,

"How generous of you, really..."

 

Harry thumbed at his bruised wrist repeatedly, sometimes applying pressure to it for a few seconds before releasing at the pain.

It was strange. The pressure was achingly soothing. Something like a constancy as Harry stared at his book without reading.

It was comforting until the cold set in at night, especially on nights when he had his nightmares or thought about how he and his family were going to survive.

He stared at the window from his seat, crows standing on the ledge and scratching every now and then which made his blood crawl.

He rest his book down and dug through the pockets of his robes that laid, hanging off the table.

He stared at the glass vial that held an almost iridescent liquid in it. 

Apparently Blaise had skipped out on herbology to catch up on some sleep and had indeed made the potion for him, which still freaked him out a bit.

Sleep deprivation had sunken though, having felt it below the depths of his skin. 

He popped the cover and sipped some before shoving back in the plug and returning it to the pocket from which it came.

There was a sort of creamy, pastry like taste on his tongue before a relief like a river streamed through his mind.

The throbbing at the back and front of his head stopped. Curious, he pressed his thumb into wrist but frowned at feeling nothing.

His lip tingled and he brought his tongue out in examination to realize that his bottom lip was busted no more.

He quickly fumbled across the table for his wand and cast a restriction spell in hopes that it would keep the potion from affecting his wrist but one by one the teeth marks and purple-bluish hues faded away as if they were washed away in a small creek.

He felt a bit dizzy but then again he wasn't use to taking potions for healing purposes or any purposes at all.

Moments later, the library doors swung open roughly from where Potter could hear and then the thudding of feet caught his attention.

Pansy was strolling to the table with shadows behind her. Unruly hair pulled back into a scruffy bun as she held up her hand with a wand aimed at him.

He raised his, swiftly, about to mouth a spell when a familiar screech of his last name rung some bells.

He blinked again, Pansy's hair was of odd, elvish and then a hazy Draco came into view.

"Are you bloody mad?"

Despite having a slowly lowering weapon pointed at him, Malfoy looked more insulted than terrified; considering he was unarmed.

He looked around but thankfully they were in a more secluded area.

"Sorry. I'm just...My head's a bit dizzy."

"So you point your wand at me?"

Eyebrows furrowed, the fair-headed boy seated himself with a perplexed look.

"No...my head's just been getting worse since we got back, you know?"

"No. I don't blasted know Potter, considering you've been running off all over the bloody castle at night with Zabini doing God knows what and cursing only God knows who."

He leaned forward over crossed arms and whispered,

"I haven't heard you complain about them for a long time now...How bad are they?"

Harry gritted his teeth a little and flipped open the book from earlier and turned it towards Draco, giving it a forceful shove.

"I found some pages about breaking prophecies and all that...Maybe we could sneak it out."

Draco stretched his hand which came to rest on Harry's forearm. Harry rested his head on the other boy's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Green flames lipped at him behind his closed eyelids and he could feel underneath his skin sizzling.

He could hear the breaking of Pansy's bones as she collapsed onto the stoned floor, see Voldemort's cruel eyes and feel his sharp talons for nails digging into his shoulders from behind.

Draco's grip tightened in worry as Harry's breathing became erratic and came in raspy outbursts. 

Harry's eyes narrowed slowly and sluggishly. He could feel heavy, cold but flaky like textures brushing against his bare skin.

He craned his head forward painfully and eyes widened in shock as several immaculately white snakes slithered across his body.

He glanced to his sides and realized he was in a shallow river of onyx that trickled on past him and inhaled before allowing his face to sink back into the darkness.

The snakes hissed and Harry understood their language and he soothed their fear in his parseltongue. 

 

Harry awoken bit by bit, eyelashes fluttering to see specks of the morning light or whatever time of the day it was.

There had been enough darkness for a while that Harry had consider the thought as to if Blaise's potion had put him in a coma or if he'd had dreamt the whole thing.

Unfortunately, something cold and wet trailed along his forearm and he swallowed to keep from regurgitating.

He patted at Malfoy's forehead as the other appeared to have fallen asleep, mouth open.  
The boy shifted and rose, rubbing at his face roughly before blinking,

"You stupid, naive, little," he paused midway to yawn and then seemed to forgot where he was for a few seconds, "If his rogue potion testing doesn't kill you first, I will."

"You might wanna get that first," Harry smiled tiredly and motioned to the side of Draco's mouth to which the blonde turned around and wiped furiously before returning to face Harry with a faint blush in his cheeks.

"You know if father heard about this he'd be dead meat."

He grasped a glass of water at the table side and Harry sat up slightly in bed to drink as Draco angled the glass to his lips.

"The potion was meant to help me alright? Which it did from the lack of busted arse lip and bruised wrist,"

He made a point of waving the unblemished skin in the air.

Draco inhaled deeply and just grunted something silently before retrieving a small book from his pocket.

He waved his wand and the library book regained its enlarged form.

"You were out for a while so I had some time on my hands." 

He began flipping through the book for specific pages as Potter wiped away the slime onto his sheets.

"There are a few good possibilities in here but we need to find out more about the prophecy and I was thinking either we break into father's library or the one here...we could always use your map."

"We wouldn't even know where to begin. Far less what we're looking for."

Harry rubbed his eyes, before acquiring his glasses from the side table.

"It's better than sitting around and be a potions tester for someone who's only self-obsessed. Unlike you I don't want to spend the rest of life like father..." 

Malfoy snapped the book shut and then trailed his fingers along the cover, "I'm not going to willingly give my life over to you-know-who, for him to treat us like filthy muggles..."

"You have to admit, Voldemort's fair in his treatment. He treats us and muggles just the same."

Harry chuckled despite Draco's annoyance of his actual use of the name,

"Which is exactly why I don't understand why we can't just get rid of him already. I mean if the Death Eaters are keeping this prophecy hush hush then that means we must be a big deal and if we're that powerful then let's just kill him."

"I believe the potion's turned you mad."

Harry raised his hands and grasped Draco's face forcefully to capture his attention.

Silver eyes stared back frantically and Harry smoothed his thumb across his cheek.

"Just listen to me alright?"

The question was a demand, there were no doubts about it.

Pissed with averted eyes, Malfoy nodded slowly before bringing his sterling moons back to Harry's animated jades.

"I mean if we can't break the prophecy, then we can at least use it to our advantage. We should find out more about it, even if we have to sneak into Father's study to take down Voldemort...even if we have to train."

"And what if father and the others, my guess is if they don't have us cursed first, hold expectations of us succeeding You-Know-Who ...supposing this ridiculous plan of yours even works?"

Harry thought despite his tired body and then flexed his fingers instinctively across Draco's warm face.

He smiled, stroking Malfoy's platinum strands away because some had fallen into his face to which Draco attempted to pull away from.

"If it comes down to that...I'll be the one to replace him."

Draco leaned back, stretching and laughed gravely because a part of him knew that Harry was serious. 

He knew he'd always been afraid whether he wanted to admit it to himself or not but there had always been a strange shadow overcasting Harry, not literal but a bit of aura that sometimes left the boy so silent that Draco would glance his way just to confirm that he was still indeed alive.

Harry regarded the sunlight that shone through the windows and reflected across the shady infirmary. 

Draco had been silent for more than necessary and Harry rested himself back against the pillows when steady, confidant footsteps entered along with hurried ones.

Pomfrey had appeared first, fussing over him to which Draco threw a disgusted look at her because he had to move back to give her room.

She complained about the strange illness which you couldn't identify and Harry just suggested that he'd been stressed out with school work and had a minor panic attack.

Not quite convinced but this being her only option, she nodded and disappeared after giving Potter some foul medication to improve his health before disappearing.

Before Harry could receive Draco's opinion on the matter, Blaise peered around the curtain to which Harry sat up immediately with a devilish grin that didn't meet his eyes.

Blaise, hands up in mock surrender, gave his tiny half-smile and didn't even acknowledge Malfoy as he walked to Harry on the parallel side of the bed.

"Before any accusations, I only just found out you were down here. Theodore had to wretch me from bed."

Malfoy seethed.

"Thanks for almost killing me, honestly."

Harry wanted to be pissed but just settled for borderline sarcasm at this point.

"Why would I want to do that, then who would help me poison people?"

Blaise's tiny smile grew into some minor expression of disgust when he side glanced at Malfoy.

"If you have a problem with me, I'd rather you say it than make useless commentary."

Blaise raised an uninterested eyebrow before turning back to Harry,

"Are you resting here for tonight, or do you want to go out to the forest? I heard a rumour that there's suppose to be a spring out there."

Malfoy started laughing, "You cannot be serious."

Both Harry and Blaise looked over at him as if this were an average hobby or past time and he was an overreacting parent or ward. 

"Father-" Malfoy began when he was cut off by Harry who was lifting away his sheets and crawling out of bed.

"Wouldn't know unless you rat on me."

Harry readjusted the bedsheets.

"Oh piss off, when have I never ratted on you?"

Malfoy sneered with crossed arms.

"Fine, shut up about this, I'll owe you a favour..."

Blaise glanced between them in aggravation and sighed, 

"Don't stress yourself Harry, we'll go another time but besides the obvious, did the potion work at all?"

"Actually it was brilliant, everything-I mean my bruises faded quickly and the pain disappeared but then everything went downhill."

"Details Potter? You're always so vague."

Blaise actually smiled and Harry had to stretch his hand to the bed for balance due to shock.

"Ummm-details." He licked his lips in contemplation, "Minor Hallucination and a weird dream but then again the dream would just be my usual."

"Is there something going on between the both of you?"

Malfoy with no hint of subtlety blurted out with a twisted expression.

Harry glared at his brother and Blaise held up a hand to halt him.

"Since when do I need to ask for your blessing?" 

"I'm his brother!"

Draco screeched like a harpy.

"Draco!"

Harry hissed in hopes that he'd shut up, considering he was too embarrassed to form sentences.

"And last I check you were the younger brother but since you seem more distracted with everyone else's life but your own, I am interested in your brother."

Harry, quite mortified was considering if the fall out of one of the windows would be high enough to kill him.

Draco, boiling with anger released an infuriated sound before storming off.

After the slam of the door, Blaise relaxed his shoulders, rolling them back and sighed,

"Has he always been this way?"

"Snappy? Since we were kids."

Harry nodded sheepishly, glancing at Blaise through thick eyelashes. Uncomfortable wasn't even a word capable of expressing how Harry felt at this point.

It hadn't been bad enough that he naturally became a little unrestful and blood conscious around Blaise but this, this made him want to owl Voldemort to curse him or better yet, he was positive that Draco would do so of his own accord.

Blaise considered him, "We've never talked about your childhood before."

"You never asked," Harry shrugged, "but then again we've spent the last month or so experimenting potions and wondering in the forest."

Blaise smiled, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Sorry about my brother...he can't help himself sometimes, it's just his personality."

"He's your brother, I get it. Why don't we head back and make sure I haven't angered him too much."

He made a gesture towards the door; they walked side by side.

Harry laughed a little too loudly to which Blaise genuinely appeared startled,

"Sorry...It's just I know him too well, unless he's desperate, he's going to ignore me until his aggravation has blown over."

 

So said, so done.

Harry at first didn't understand what the fuss was about, annoyed but decided just to ignore it and spend time with his friends from his house besides his usual gang.

Crabb and Goyle would steal sweets with him from the kitchen and they'd pull pranks on Gryffindors, Pansy even came around once or twice though not for long and Harry enjoyed more rendezvous's with Blaise and even sometimes Theodore would tag along.

The Christmas season had been nearing and Malfoy was only now beginning to come around. He was actually responding to Harry with simple words, words nonetheless, unlike prior when he just made sounds with his throat as if Harry had been bothering him. Harry felt no malice considering he's been at the brunt of Draco's foul attitude on various occasions.

The term had finally rolled over and the students began piling back onto the legendary express as all their parents and grandparents and ancestors before them.

The smoke left an impressive trail behind them as the tracks crawled. Harry pulled his coat closer to him and Blaise rested his arm along the seat behind his head. Physically, they'd grown closer but to say they'd sorted out any kind of relationship was besides the point but it wasn't like Harry was in a rush for anything. He wasn't sure if he wanted anything beyond this either.

Theodore sat in their cart, picking his nails and yawning. Harry appreciated them both, not that he didn't like the others but sometimes he just needed calmness and silence to think or not think at all.

He stared out the window from the opposite side of Blaise as the rain thrummed against the glass.

Blaise stroked at Harry's hair to get his attention.

"Something the matter?"

Harry shook his head, resting his head on Blaise's shoulder.

He didn't particularly want to go back home at this time, he had a feeling that something in this atmosphere was wrong. 

Something in the universe wasn't quite on the right track which would mean chaos for him in the near future, this wouldn't only affect him but his snot nose kid brother as well.


	6. Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read.
> 
> I'm sorry if I seem as if I'm on LSD when I write this. I'm so sorry. I'm not I promise.

When the Slytherin Princes walked through Malfoy Manor's doors there was nothing but silence until the house elves moved their luggage and take their coats.

Malfoy exhaled, rubbing his gloved hands together while Harry shed his own. He was practically cold blooded, the winter would affect him at first and then he'd become accustom to the slight burning that came with the season.

"Masters know what they like for dinner?"

One of the elves inquired and Harry reached down to Dobby's height with a tired smile,

"Anything would suffice Dobby but I'd like to talk to my brother in private for a bit."

"Yes young master, Dobby understands."

Harry nodded kindly and stood when Dobby vanished into distorted air.

Malfoy turned around, disgust evident,

"I'll never understand why you're so-" He closed his eyes in a sneeze and continued, "so kind to them, they're just servants."

They'd quarreled about this several times before but Draco was still bundled up in his school sweater with a stuffy, red nose and he sneezed again.

Harry sighed contently and wrapped the blonde up in a hug from his side to which he protested and thrashed against,

"You can argue all you want after we get you some soup to clear up that cold."

"Piss off."

He grumbled but allowed Harry to drag him along towards the kitchen.

As their mother and father wouldn't be home until tomorrow, Harry dragged them upstairs to Malfoy's room. He sat down in the middle of the bed, hunched back breathing in the scent of freshly baked treacle tarts.

After changing out of his uniform, Malfoy pulled on a large white shirt, buttoned it and walked towards the bed. He crawled under the half a dozen sheets and thick blanket and closed his eyes, breathing heavily through his mouth.

Harry tickled his nose with the torn off piece of tart and Draco groaned like a little toddler. Harry bit off half of another tart and rest the plate on the side table before rolling on his side while chewing.

Draco breathed shallowly and slowly and Harry sighed,

"I told you that you should've had at least some of the soup."

Draco grunted, rolling onto his stomach, head turned towards Harry with closed eyes,

"I don't ... I don't want any blasted soup."

Harry, too exhausted to move from the soft sheets flicked his wrist so that the lights would turn off and buried his face even deeper into the white, plush pillow with a sigh.

Malfoy Manor beds beat Hogwarts beds any and every day.

 

Harry awoke at the light black waves that rolled along his body. He sat up slowly and stared up at the feverishly red sky and sighed, he was here again. Behind him he could hear the call of the crows that sat upon the dry, leafless branches that seem to claw away at the bleeding sky.

Something like a whisper on the wind caught his attention as he staggered into the trees. It wasn't human, it was definitely reptilian. His palms and soles of feet became scarred from the harsh barks of trees and thorny bushes as he attempted to maneuver his way towards the sound.

He came to a clearing, a huge tree stretched above higher than the others but he was white, a pure white that was almost blinding against the dead rows of never-ending trees in the backdrop.

A heavily bodied serpent wrapped himself around the bottom of the bark, trapping an ashen body against it. A tall figure with coal coloured hair approached, wand in hand but Harry stood in silent observation from behind the bushes.

"Harry! For Merlin's sake Harry, it's me, it's Malfoy!"

Harry, in a struggle, stumbled and scrapped his knee as he ran out into the clearing thinking that Malfoy had called out to him for help but it's only when he got closer that he realized what was happening.

Malfoy hadn't called him for help, he was begging for mercy. It was a surreal thing, watching yourself from outside your body or that was the most sense Harry could calculate at this point.

"You always talked boldly and excessively despite how cowardly you are."

The Harry with a wand seemed unimpressed as he held out his wrist with a simple "crucio".

Draco's scream rippled throughout Harry's being and his spine ceased up in a terrified hunch.  
Harry began to shout for himself to stop, for any logic in this dream to eradicate this falsehood.

The closer he ran towards them, the further away he appeared to become. His shouting became more erratic and painful, as his lungs shriveled causing excruciating pain across his chest area and his teeth knocked together painfully as he took desperate breaths. 

Then out of nowhere, something like lightning struck through his body and he collapsed onto his knees roughly. His nails dug deeply into his skull and his blood became acidic as the veins especially in his throat became predominant. 

Blue and purple blood vessels became as fiery as lava as his vision hazed drastically. It had felt as if his skin had been stripped away and he was being roasted alive.

Then there was a sudden flash of white before he had found himself standing directly in front of Draco with his wand aimed.

That whispering had came again, taunting him.

The blonde's head was thrown back against the white bark of the tree, tears streaming down the corner of his eyes as he screeched to the murderous sky. His nails were digging dangerously into the dark wood as the veins in his chest pulsed inhumanely.

Harry thundered upwards from his pillow, coated in a disgusting layer of perspiration. Adrenaline had him hyperventilating and it was only after he calmed that he'd realized Draco had been clutching him so tightly that his knuckles were ghastly white as the tree from the nightmare.

Draco's eyes were widened like a frightened animal and the whites of his eyes were barely visible. He wiped some sweat off of Harry's nearest cheek and forehead with his sleeve.

Harry dropped back onto the bed slowly and Malfoy spoke but he could only hear disrupted sound as he began shivering and his dull eyes rolled back into his head.

 

The second time he woke, there was a damp cloth on his forehead and an elf stood by his bedside.

"D-Dob-by?"

"Young master, it pleases Dobby that you are awake. It would please young master's family as well, worried about you they are."

Harry reached out a hand and Dobby flinched with one eye slightly open but Harry just lightly patted his head in appreciation before dismissing the elf.

Harry, still in his train clothes stared ahead, removing the damp cloth as he sat up against the pillows.

By his surroundings, he knew that he hadn't left Draco's room and loathed the complaining to come from all the sweat he'd probably contaminated the sheets with.

A bit dizzy, he swung his feet onto the soft rug below and curled his toes into it. His throat was uncomfortably dry as if he'd swallowed ash and the dull ache under the scar arose as he wrapped his arms around himself.

He knew he had been dreaming, but what exactly took two minutes or so before it all crashed back into his mind and he gasped in a grim manner.

His finger tips thrummed as if the magic had actually occurred and his body seemed sore all over. Footsteps outside caught his attention and his head snapped up as Draco appeared by the doorframe, grasping it with his nails like he had the tree bark in the dream. 

Harry flinched.

They stared for seconds of eternity before Draco padded inside, each step paced and slow before he had no choice but to stand over Harry

The brunette's hands slipped down his shoulders but didn't leave the drops at where they bent.

"Speak up Potter, you can't expect me to know how you're doing..."

The sentence sparked with such ferocity and slowly dwindled away like a weak flame of anxiety.

Draco bowed his head, sterling eyes to the floor before snapping back up as Harry chuckled wearily.

Draco's forehead furrowed in aggression and his lips pulled back as he snarled like an animal.

"Calm down."

Harry could feel his brother's anger in the air literally, as the temperature had increased drastically and Harry was beginning to sweat more as a result.

Draco opened his mouth but seemed to change his mind, turning sideways then all the way around, back to Harry as he breathed heavily.

From the bed, Harry watched the almost stiff breathing movements of Draco's upper back patiently.

He shouldn't have laughed, he knew how he could get at times.

His brother cared for him, in his own childish yet emotionally constipated way and usually didn't appreciate how easily Harry made light of trepidatious situations.

The temperature became cooler by the minute but Draco didn't move to face him again.

Potter shook his head and stood. Legs slightly numb he strolled over to his drama queen of a brother.

He rested his hands on his shoulders but Draco tensed, gritting his teeth.

"Why do you always have to treat me like a kid... You're only a couple of months older than me."

He hissed more to himself than Harry.

"I have a slight headache but I'm fine."

The brunette mumbled with a small smile, wrapping his arms around the taller boy. 

Draco made a disgusted sound but didn't move. He, however, shifted on the spot a bit when he felt Harry's nails digging into his shoulders in an unnecessarily rough manner.

He began to push the other boy away, clawing before he realized that he heard a sniffle.

Harry didn't open his eyes, instead he grasped at any part of the Dragon that he could manage; the nightmare having fled back into his trembling body.

 

After silent tears and a shower, Harry was seated in one of the sitting rooms of his home. 

He chose to sit down in the brown, leather sofa near the window. When Draco approached to sit as well, he pretended to nonchalantly stretch out his legs, covered by a large, warm quilt to occupy the space.

With a huff his brother dropped onto the floor at Harry's feet, leaning back onto the couch as he opened his sketch journal.

Harry stared out the open window, preferring to concentrate on the outdoors rather than explain to his younger brother why he randomly cried earlier.

 

Awkward wasn't the word. There had to be something much greater to explain how Harry felt at the dinning table during breakfast a few weeks later.

First off, Draco wouldn't stop staring at him over the table and the funny part was, he thought he was being stealthy when in honesty it was just creeping everyone out.

"Draco. Stop that."

Lucius snapped to which Harry exhaled.

The owls swooped down gracefully as they should as Malfoy birds to deliver the mail.

Narcissa smiled over at Harry, 

"How do you feel today love?"

He smiled back, having missed her motherly ways at school, 

"Had a rough sleep so my neck hurts a bit."

Everyone began sorting through their mail except Lucius who had a house elf deliver his to one of his studies.

Harry flicked through the names of his friends with a smile before he landed on the last envelope that caused him to blink as he hadn't expected a letter from Blaise.

He hadn't noticed before but there had been a fifth owl. One with onyx feathers that had an blue glisten as it stood perched.

Harry shuddered, it's gaze was as domineering as its owner's before swooping away.

"I've never seen that owl before,"

Narcissa commented casually,

"Who's it from dear?"

"Just one of my friends,"

He continues to pick at his eggs, tucking the letters into his lap, Blaise's at the top with its elegant script.

"More like boyfriend."

Draco grumbled as he nibbled on his toast.

"Would you shut up?"

Harry hissed angrily, the dark crescents under his eyes caused his expression to be ten times more effective.

"Harry James Black Potter-Malfoy!"

Harry cringed under the full use of his name and Lucius' look of irritation.

"Sorry mother...father."

"And what of your brother?"

He gritted his teeth, still silent as he continued eating his food.

Lucius was just about ready to explode when Harry finally turned to Draco, eyes still dropped to the table,

"I'm sorry..."

Harry had had a hard time looking at Draco for the past few weeks. Even though he knew it was illogical, he still felt guilty for his re-occurring nightmare.

Harry, silently excusing himself left for his room after his parents' graces. 

He wanted to avoid Draco at the moment but also wanted to read his letters, one in particular.

He sat on the bed, ripping and then reading. The letter had been formal, not that Harry was surprised. Blaise questioned if his return home was satisfactory and then discussed potions progress but the part that caught Harry off guard is when he began describing his ventures in Italy and how they affected him.

Don't get it twisted, the formality of the letter never became faulted but after all the time they'd spent together, Blaise had never mentioned anything about Italy or his family before.

Harry shook his head, he probably was just overthinking and whatnot but the more he thought while brushing his thumb along the edge of the letter, the more he wondered if he should invite Blaise to his family's dinner.

Would Blaise even be interested in a social event?

Harry shook his head, folding the letter up and then retrieving the stolen library book from under the bed for some reading up on bonds. 

He'd asked about the prophecy and from both parents, he'd received disgruntled comments and dismissals.

The dream had really knocked him off his feet and he was beginning to worry that the prophecy was more complex than he initially thought.

He couldn't fathom losing his brother and he didn't want to.

If the trouble became too much to bear, he'd bond them to keep Draco safe but he needed to be sure about it first, he couldn't afford to mess it up.


	7. Zabini Genes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read and as you can see, I know nothing about Italian

Dinner related, Harry wanted to invite Blaise, he really did but wasn't quite sure how despite the obvious asking so he decided to do investigation first.

After scratching inked words and discarding parchment about five times, Harry decided on his least embarrassing letter.

He read it over twice, checking for spelling errors and cringed nevertheless when he finished before giving it to Hedwig who sat at the window.

He'd kept it medium length, stating that he was glad to be back home, sent his own inquires about Blaise's potion progress and questioned the scenery of the Italian's homeland. He exhaled thinking that he had played it safe and snuck up quietly to his mother's personal leisure room.

It was well sized, light grey almost white curtains with golden drapes that had matching tassels. He entered the room, light pouring throughout the area making it appear almost heavenly.

The wind blew gently in a whisper and his mother's strands were pulled behind her in a wave like motion.

He stared in awe as she gracefully shuffled threw parchment and sighed angelically. He sometimes wondered how his father had convinced his mother to marry him or far less acknowledge him.

Her beauty was accompanied by strength. She was like a typhoon with assertive winds and threatening tempest yet in the same breath she was the airborne seedlings of a dandelion or the fluttering of a dove's wings.

Sometimes he wondered if his biological mother was that beautiful, if she smelt like sunflowers the way Narcissa did or would've walked Harry along orchards on an evening's sunset when he couldn't as a child.

One of his steps had been too harsh upon the wood and she turned around inquisitively.

"Harry," She smiled, "Come help your mother with the last minute dinner preparations."

He nodded, green eyes bright as he scurried to drag one of room's chairs and sit with her.

She fussed over the menu and decorations and Harry's leg tapped the floor lightly as his did his fingers on his thigh.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

He snapped up realizing he hadn't heard a word she said.

She leaned over and grasped his chin, red lips pursed in a mischievous smile as if she knew all the secrets of the world,

"Now do you want to truthfully tell me how you've been doing?"

There was a lagged silence before Harry nodded.

"I haven't been able to sleep without dreaming... And when I can, it's deep, almost as if I can't get up. Sometimes I don't remember even falling asleep.”

 

When it came nearing to the evening of the dinner, Harry had spent most of the time locked away in his room or out of the house, be it in the orchards or at a friend's house. He hadn't spoken an awful lot to his brother. 

He stood in front of his mirror, grumbling as he removed his tie and let himself fall back onto his bed. He wasn't in the mood for socializing nor anything for that matter.

His hair wouldn't settle, his tie remained crooked despite all the adjustments and he sort of felt weird not having late night excursions. 

Harry's nightmares had been present ever since he was a child and their intensity did fluctuate as he grew but with the aid of sleeping potions or Narcissa's herbal tea, they had remained calm until recent.

He hadn't noticed much but at the moment he did miss Blaise, for reasons he denied and others he would accept.

At school, after sneaking out at night, Harry would crawl back into his bed and have comfortable, nightmare deprived nights. He wasn't even afraid of sleeping through his more boring classes now because he'd be too exhausted to dream.

But back home at the Manor, there was no Blaise and no night excursions. Narcissa had been too busy to brew the tea properly and no one else in the house was capable of doing it as well as her. Harry would rather down every sleeping potion in sight than admit his nightmares to his overly pushy brother nor to Lucius who'd been excessively busy with dinner preparations and other priorities to notice.

There were footsteps along the hallway and Harry cringed at the sound of each, staring into the mirror from his bed.

They came to a stop and he caught a flash of blonde in the mirror before a shadow loomed over him. Only one lamp had been on in the room, its setting at the lowest.

"Mother wanted me to check on you...she didn't want you disappearing at the last minute."

Harry grimly chuckled, and moved his gaze from his knees, upward, to stare at his brother who leaned over with a small hunch to meet his gaze.

The thought hadn't even occurred to him-disappearing in all the commotion of the night, because Harry had been too lost in his thoughts to plan an escape from the party.

Malfoy's dark eyebrows furrowed only slightly before he gripped his brother and yanked him into a seating position. Harry didn't protest but let himself be dragged along like a lifeless doll to his feet.

"Sometimes I wonder how you're even remotely allowed to be a Malfoy."

Draco complained, brushing off Harry's jacket and then kneeling to do the same to his pants legs. 

"I wasn't planning to. Disappear that is..."

Said Harry.

He didn't acknowledge his speech but instead began untying his tie.

Draco could be such a hypocrite at times that it infuriated Harry to the core. Draco was always ready to ridicule him, give him the cold shoulder or give him grief in whatever way he deemed appropriate but if Harry dare not grant him all his attention, the world would burn.

"You know what, I'm too much of everything at this point-" Harry grasped his younger brother's wrist roughly mid-wrap on his tie, "What is your problem now Malfoy?!"

Draco's cheeks flushed in anger and he began pulling away Harry's grasp with his free hand to which Harry tightened his hold and sighed,

"Can we just talk for a moment?"

Draco looked like a wild creature just about ready to chew through his own arm to create an escape,

"Let go of me, I swear Potter if you don't let go."

The temperature spiked immediately while at the same time the door slammed and the light began to flicker.

"Calm down or you're going to roast us!"

Harry released him and raised his arms in surrender,  
"I'm sorry for ignoring you, just talk to me Snap..."

Draco stared at him, looking a bit bewildered and startled as he rubbed his wrist. The temperature began to return to normal.

Harry sat down on his bed and frowned to himself because randomly in that moment, he envied him.

He envied his perfectly brushed platinum hair, clear, piercing eyes and how neat and crisp he looked in his suit. Despite his many flaws, Draco would always be the Malfoy that Harry wished he was but yet he couldn't bring himself to hate him as much as he wanted to sometimes.

He hadn't been paying attention or he would've noticed when Draco raised his palm to slap him, quite recovered.

Harry rubbed his stinging cheek,  
"Satisfied?"

"Quite." He mumbled before seating himself next to Harry, "Urgh, I think you messed up my hair."

Potter reached over and brushed back some of his hair and then glanced over at his wrist.

"Luckily, you didn't break it."  
Draco snapped with humorous intend.

"That'll be the day, you'd never let me live it down."

"True."

Draco breathed.

Silent tension filled the room and Harry spoke as he focused on the again-steady light of the lamp, "I shouldn't have grabbed you like that, it's just sometimes you could be so...so...impossible."

"Impossible?" Draco snorted, "This whole blasted time that you've been ignoring me, I've been concerned about you."

"I never asked you to be."

"We're family you imbecile, I don't have a choice but to be."  
Draco snarled before running a hand through his hair.

"We're only family when it's convenient for you." Harry's emerald eyes were the fountain of jealousy at this point.

"Know what? You've been my problem since day one Potter. I hope you can fix your fucking tie by yourself."

Draco stood up, steps heavy before the door slammed behind him. Harry dug his nails into his scalp and leaned back onto his bed, he'd blew it this time.

Draco stood under the main entrance to the Malfoy Manor, a huge archway that when closed were the most expensive wooden, mahogany doors wizards could afford that stretched excessively high as if meant for a household of trolls. The wood was smooth to the touch, outlined with a pure silver frame, rumoured to be created with unicorn hair to give it magical properties and give it such a supernatural glow.

His father had been in the hall socializing with guests, while his mother was by the archway before Draco switched places with her before she disappeared. At certain formal events, there was always to be a Malfoy to welcome the guests until a specific hour. 

They would be given a friendly welcome, bright smile and then the house elves sought to their robes or coats. Draco had been shaking hands with one of the guests when Harry arrived who in turn did the same.  
The number of guests that arrived had eventually began to increase and it was nearing that hour when both Draco and Harry’s bickering had been interrupted.

“I’m speaking to you Potter, look at me when I’m speaking.” 

Draco snapped his fingers in annoyance but Harry just reached his hand out to someone behind him.  
“Potter-” He shook his head slightly, “Harry, I mean my name is Harry Malfoy.”

“Welcome to our home, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Draco composed his anger and smiled, shaking the older woman’s hand.

She smiled to both of them, “Likewise, quite a treasure meeting the sons of Narcissa Malfoy. I’m Cerisa Zabini, I believe you know my son.”

Cerisa Zabini was above average height and very slim. Her thick and frizzy hair framed high cheek bones with an almost dark blue tinge, reaching down to her shoulders and she had the most bewitching eyes Harry had ever seen before. They were warm chocolates with a small mole under the left eye, above the cheek.

She glanced behind her expectantly but Harry had barely understood anything, nodding politely in response.  
Cerisa was in a wrist-sleeved, ebony dress of soft material that dipped to her lower back. 

Draco raised his eyebrow at Harry and whispered in a teasing tone, “Do you earnestly have an addiction to the Zabini gene in general?”

“Piss off.” Harry flushed, “A load of rubbish coming from you Draco, you used to be pale before she walked in.”

Draco scoffed but didn’t deny it.

Cerisa smiled at the sight of her son, wiping at his cheeks when he came to stand in front of her.  
“Mamma, ti invitiamo a smettere.” 

Mom, please stop.

Blaise grumbled with an annoyed face in his native tongue.

“Blaise smettere di lamentarsi , non si vuole che veda quella brutta faccia , ora vero?” 

Blaise stop complaining, you don’t want him to see that ugly face, now do you?

Cerisa glanced towards Harry briefly with a small smile to which Draco and Harry exchanged a confused look.

Eventually, she stepped back with a smile and began walking towards the buzzing of the hall,  
“Have fun boys.”

Blaise still disgruntled strolled over to the two while adjusting his cuffs, “I see you’ve met mom.”

Harry still was a bit out of it, he had met Cerisa and saw Blaise blush in one sitting, it’d take a few seconds for him to regain thoughts.

Never had he heard Blaise speak an ounce of Italian before, but that…  
That was now something for him. Something he didn’t even know he needed in life until then.

“I didn’t think you were coming, you never replied.”

Harry said.

“I wasn’t quite sure myself, somewhat busy with research, but then mother got her invitation and well, she never misses an outing if she can help it. Didn’t give me enough time to write up a response.”

Draco walked out, down two steps to glance for anymore guests before walking back in,  
“I’m going to go see if mother needs anymore help.”

Draco and Blaise looked at each other no more than two seconds before he walked away leaving them alone as the night’s wind blew in its chill.

“I think I’m intimidated by your mom.”

“Most men are, even some women.” 

Blaise stated, matter-of-factly.

Harry narrowed his eyes, “I’m not even sure how to take that. Anyways, did she say something, like about Draco and me in Italian? Maybe it was my imagination but I could’ve sworn she was looking at me.”

Blaise laughed almost dryly, “I’m pretty it was your imagination Harry.”


	8. Maybe A Little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, been a bit busy lately

Harry scratched behind his neck, looking outside onto the veranda at Draco lounging outside with a book, flipping through the pages casually, expression lacking any enjoyment. He inhaled, expelling his pride and walked through the back entrance. The blonde raised his head, cold and harsh eyes regarded him before turning back to the book that suddenly became interesting.

Harry settled beside Draco, hands on his knees as he sighed, cheek in the palm that supported his face as he glanced over at his brother. Draco continued and then stopped, slamming the book and then turned to glare at him.

"Didn't realize it was time for another one of your mood swings Potter," Draco snarled, face twisted in irritation.

Harry rolled his eyes but calmed his own irritation and turned his body, leaning back against the veranda, enchanted swing seat.

"I was actually trying to apologize if you'd just shut up," Harry stated with a sweet smile, throwing an arm around Draco.

The Dragon froze uncomfortably under the touch, shoulders slouching immediately, "Please refrain from touching me Potter,"

"Don't be such a prat," Harry laughed, pulling him closer to which Draco awkwardly shuffled around. Harry's smile lessened a little and he leaned his head against Draco, "Thanks for putting up with me..."

He huffed in return to Harry's words, "You never seem to understand that I don't have a choice in the matter but you're welcome, nevertheless. You having worse tantrums than me is a problem,"

Harry chuckled, before frowning slightly as he moved away from Draco a bit. The blonde glanced at him in confusion, a bit off-putted at the lack of contact.

"I want to ask you something but I want a truthful answer." Harry's lips set into a line as he stared at his brother.

"What is it?" Draco raised a dark eyebrow, a bit uncomfortable with the sudden change in his brother.

"Do you feel uncomfortable about me being interested in Blaise? I mean- Do you feel like I'm not spending enough time with you as I use to? I mean, I know you're not the sentimental type but I thought I'd ask..."

Harry suggested, picking at his nails as he spoke in a quiet voice as the wind blew gently.

Draco gulped uneasily, grateful that Harry hadn't been looking at him and looked back down into the book that he was flipping through, "Don't be p-preposterous...I hadn't noticed..."

Harry laughed loudly, raising a smug eyebrow at Draco, mimicking his brother with a devilish smile, "I wouldn't have guessed it in a million years but, you're jealous aren't you?" 

"Don't flatter yourself Harry! Like that would ever happen! Malfoys never envy, they are to be envied."

Draco's expression held so much venomous disgust but Harry knew better at this point. 

"You called me Harry," He grinned mischievously, reaching over to literally poke fun at Draco.

"It's your name isn't it peasant?!" Draco's pitch raised a little, his face a bit pink at this point. 

Harry had been poking and probing at the Dragon who screeched and scratched at him, denying jealousy. It had ended up in them wrestling, Draco quite pissed but Harry snickering the whole time.

After their little tussle, Harry had Draco pinned down to the veranda seat, both huffing after the little match between them. Draco breathed a little heavier than usual, staring up at Harry with a look that confused him. 

It wasn't his usual annoyance or playful judgement but something he couldn't quite describe, something almost yearning like which distracted him in an unusual fashion. 

Silver eyes, almost innocent, confused him so he shifted back, slowly catching his breath as he let go of Draco's hands.

"Maybe a litte..." An unsure voice called out quietly, Harry nearly missed it.

"What?" Harry glanced back at the blonde pinned beneath his weight.

"Maybe I'm a little jealous," Draco began, looking up at the ceiling instead of Harry who came more to hover above him as before, "As if it matters..."

"Of course it matters-Come on, look at me you ignorant brat," Harry flicked at Draco's cheek with his thumb and middle finger because he didn't like the boy looking away from him; he felt as if he wasn't being taken seriously, "You know it matters to me-You know, despite however obnoxious you are, you matter to me,"

Draco forced himself up a bit by his shoulders, just to bring his face closer to Harry's, "Not as much as Blaise."

"Do not be a drama queen, that's false and you know it." Harry countered, fists clenched as he scowled.

"Prove it." Draco muttered, glancing from Harry's lips back up to his eyes.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed but he leaned hesitantly, pecking Draco's lips and then jumping back awkwardly. 

He helped Draco when he tried to sit up properly and then they just stayed seated there, silently before Draco scrambled with his book and hurried away mumbling about a bath.

Draco had then spent probably an hour in the bathroom, soaking in the tub, staring at the ornate ceiling this time. The amount of times he had dragged his fingers down his throat was infinite as a knock came against the door.

"Coming out anytime soon?" 

Draco groaned, stepping out of the bath tub without bothering to get a towel and cracked the door slightly, "What do you want Potter?"

"Wanted to find out if you were okay..." Harry trailed on as he leaned against the door from his side.

"Why wouldn't I be? Some reason?" Draco inquired even though he could feel butterflies in his stomach at this point.

Harry bit into his bottom lip, giving Draco a look that caused him to sigh,

"Fine, just let me grab a towel," He mumbled before walking away from the cracked door.

"Freaking Salazar..." Harry covered his eyes with his palm, "I thought you were kidding, I didn't think you were being serious."

"You're acting like you have not ever seen me naked before Potter,"

"Yeah, when we were probably six years old," Harry remarked, blushing as he scratched behind his neck.

Draco had secured the towel around his waist and huffed, "I am decent, you can open your eyes. And I'm okay, it was just a peck,"

"Just a peck had you practically bolting into the house? Not to mention locked away in the bathroom for so long"

Harry said, incredulously.

"I did not bolt! I gracefully hustled and what of it? You're monitoring my baths now, I probably should've left the door open for you."

Draco crossed his arms, shivering a bit now that he was out of the water.

"For Godric's sake, either get back in the tub or grab another towel before you catch a cold,"

Harry didn't wait on his juniour but instead grasped a towel from the shelf and handed it to him but the blonde wrinkled his nose and awkwardly got back into the tub with the towel on until he could have taken it off and hide his modesty under the bubbles.

Harry smiled knowingly as he settled next to the tub so that he could speak with him.

"Why do you have such a stupid expression on your face?"

Draco snapped, feeling his cheeks flush from the attention.

"You've always like bubble baths much to dad's dismay,"

Harry smiled, reaching for the bottle nearby and poured some more into the tub in spite of it not being necessary.

"Well obviously...Tell me something that I don't know..."

He huffed, passing his fingers through the multiple bubbles as h caught glimpses of Harry from the side of his eye.

"Well for one," Harry moved to cross his legs, "Sometimes when I played with other kids when we were smaller, you'd throw a tantrum and break all your toys."

Draco crossed his arms pouting, 

"Only because you had a stupid habit of playing with muggle-borns..."

"At that age you didn't even understand the concept. It's okay to admit how you feel. You don't have to defend yourself at every corner, especially not to me."

Harry reached over to grasp Draco's face, stroking his cheek with his thumb and the dragon all but melted.

The flush that spread across his pain chest is what caught Harry's attention before he leaned in again, to peck Draco' forehead, then his cheek and lastly his lips.

Conflicted yet curious, Draco raised his shaky, wet hands and grasped onto Harry's jersey with his eyes focused on his chest.

Harry blinked in shock then chuckled, running his free hand through the soft, platinum hair that wasn't caked down with hair gel.

"For once you aren't trying to claw my eyes out," He mumbled, leaning over cautiously to meet those silver eyes that had been embedded in him for years.

He kept them in focus before he moved in with a much deeper kiss this time, not to stifle but to test if what he thought were true.

Draco gulped but closed his eyes, crushing the fabric between his fingers as he parted his lips to receive the kiss.

"That didn't make you uncomfortable, did it?"

Harry inquired, lips pressed in a line after he had pulled away.

Draco felt as if his ribs were caving in on him but he shook his head, "B-Bloody hell Potter... Don't proceed to do s-something like that so r-recklessly, do you even know where Father and Mother are?"

Harry grinned mischievously to which the Dragon raised his eyebrow.

"They left about half an hour ago Snap,"

Draco sighed, running his hands through his hair wondering what he had gotten himself into.


End file.
